<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just in time by roselore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076300">just in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselore/pseuds/roselore'>roselore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are engaged!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselore/pseuds/roselore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun and Taeyong are spending their anniversary away from each other for the first time.</p><p>Spoiler: Jaehyun finds the sweetest way not to let that happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun doesn’t wake up from the sunlight filtering through their bedroom, it’s barely morning yet and the sun still hasn’t fully shone, he wakes from the familiar weight lodged on top of his body. With a sleep-addled mind, he realizes he’s been clinging onto the person through his slumber, as if his arms have minds of their own, as if it’s only natural to hold him.</p><p>He smiles and pulls on the comforter to cover Taeyong’s back knowing he doesn’t like getting too cold in the morning. He takes a few more minutes of luxury and tightens his embrace, relishing in the warmth of the naked skin against his before he will miss it too much on the three days he’ll be away.</p><p>“Yong. Wake up, baby,” he coaxes, gently nudging the sleeping form.</p><p>Taeyong merely stirs and mumbles a small, “I don’t want to.”</p><p>Sunlight begins to peek through the gauzy curtains, pouring slivers of natural light into their space. Jaehyun pleasantly hums as he welcomes another day into their lives.</p><p>“But we’ll be late, babe. You know how the principal gets really cranky on punctuality. He’ll have my arm on a silver platter before we can arrive on the campsite,” he replies, absentmindedly massaging the other’s scalp.</p><p>“And serve the scrumptious meal to the poor kids.”</p><p>He laughs. “Exactly.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Taeyong sighs, reluctantly pushing up his torso using his palms flat against Jaehyun’s hard chest for leverage.</p><p>The light reflects on the silver band sitting pretty on his ring finger and Jaehyun feels like a love-struck teenager all over again.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, proposing was the easiest thing he’d ever done in his whole life. Because he was proposing to Taeyong, and everything regarding the man, he’s sure. There was nothing to be scared about rejection or the future. The proposal itself wasn’t a grandeur affair. He had bought the ring for some time and kept it hidden for the perfect timing. However, he woke up one day next to Taeyong and just thought that the ring needed to settle its place to its rightful owner. It was long overdue. Since then, Jaehyun thinks he’s made the best decision ever.</p><p>Taeyong smiles down on him, in all his early morning glory with an irresistible glow from last night’s pure bliss affair, and he contemplates whether it’s the sight or the fact that Taeyong’s pushing on his chest that makes his heart constrict and his breath catching in his throat. He even contemplates if it’s worth having his arm cut off just so he can afford a little more moments with his love.</p><p>He shudders at the graphic image. In the end, he teases, “You’re squeezing me too much, Yong.”</p><p>Taeyong glares and jabs lightly at his shoulder. “Shut up. I know you’ll miss this.”</p><p>He grins widely. “Happy seventh anniversary, babe.”</p><p>Taeyong mirrors his expression and practically melts at that, diving back down to his previous position like he doesn’t ever want to let go. He peppers Jaehyun’s face with the lightest of pecks as if he’s the most fragile being and should be handled with the greatest care and the gentlest of contact, and he is to Taeyong and so much more.</p><p>“All the best, Jaehyunnie.”</p><p>Jaehyun can’t quite believe how long they’ve been together now. They were friends back in high school and tiptoeing around each other before they finally hit it off in college. Since then, it was really only and always Taeyong for him, and the other way around. Albeit their relationship had its fair share of bumpy roads and seemingly insurmountable obstacles along the way, they never tried to drive off the path and turn their backs on each other.</p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t have faith in the both of them, it’s the passing of the time that amuses Jaehyun each time they celebrate such occasion. It never fails to remind him just how fast it slips away from their hands, how the entire concept just doesn’t make sense when every single day with Taeyong is timeless. What they have simply doesn’t wear off through time, it survives the most unforgiving of winds, jumps through the most ferocious fires.</p><p>The fruits of their unwavering commitment show its various forms through the beautiful mornings they share, be it lazy mornings or ones that are rushed and packed with schedules, the weekends they spend in their cozy little apartment, the nights wrapped in each other’s arms after a long, tiring day at work, and so much more that cannot be counted in such a short span.</p><p>“Although, technically, it’s still in two days but whatever,” Taeyong says as he rolls off of him. He walks around the bed to Jaehyun’s side in his boxer shorts, totally forgoing his own strewn clothes and picks up Jaehyun’s shirt instead, sliding it over his head. “I wouldn’t hold that against you ‘cause it’s something you don’t have control over.”</p><p>Jaehyun slumps against the headboard. They’ve talked about this and Taeyong is no doubt sincere about his words, but he still feels bad. It’s the first time they’ll celebrate their anniversary apart from each other, after all. And while this may seem dramatic to some, it’s really an important occasion for the both of them which they try to prioritize as much as they can. It’s supposed to be a special day for them and only for them. But when Jaehyun had broken the news that he’s going to spend the weekend of their anniversary away in the outskirts of town for the Annual Cub Scouts Jamboree, Taeyong had also threatened he’ll have him sleep on the couch for the whole month if he tries to back out.</p><p>So they had agreed to meet in the middle; Jaehyun had promised to call on that day. If he’s lucky enough for the site to have mobile signal, that is.</p><p>“And you love the kids,” he murmurs as he lets his gaze rake over his love pacing around the room, supple thighs on display, as he picks up clothes from last night when they had carelessly ripped them off each other in the heat of the moment. Taeyong doesn’t like the mess after.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>and </em>I love the kids,” he smiles. “Now let’s start moving, baby. I can’t let you come home with a missing limb.”</p><p>“Shower?”</p><p>Taeyong inhales deeply. “Okay, but no funny business.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s dimples pop out. “I can’t promise that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They go about their usual morning routine. Jaehyun cooks breakfast for them while Taeyong double checks Jaehyun’s duffel bag to make sure he has included everything he needs for the trip as well as his own backpack of belongings for the weekend he’s spending at his parents’ house.</p><p>Knowing Taeyong and his adorable, clingy nature, he gets lonely easily whenever Jaehyun’s not around, and he can only imagine the loneliness the older will have to endure on their special day, so he had suggested for him to visit his parents and come home for the weekend. Taeyong had agreed and took a short leave from work since he hasn’t seen his family for a while due to his own commitments and he misses them too.</p><p>“Jae, I’ve put a bottle of sunblock in there. Make sure to apply some if it gets too hot. I’ve also put a medicine kit and some first-aid too and oh, biscuits as well, for the kids if they get too hungry for playing too much,” Taeyong says as he settles on the high stool in their kitchen.</p><p>Jaehyun turns off the stove and slides a hot plate of bacon and eggs to the older.</p><p>“Thank you, Yong,” he lands a quick kiss to his temple before taking a seat. He wastes no time devouring his food. “But don’t worry too much, love, I’m sure the school’s got it covered.”</p><p>“I know,” he pouts.</p><p>“Taeyong?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Take after yourself too, okay? I can’t have mom scold me for getting you so upset when I come by to pick you up on Monday,” he teases.</p><p>When he notices Taeyong is not touching his food, focusing on his coffee instead, he gently reminds him how it’s bad to drink coffee on an empty stomach and feeds him a piece of bacon. Taeyong takes it with a stubborn grumble.</p><p>“I won’t let that happen, I’ve already planned how I’m going to spend my time there. First day is for my family and for the second, I invited our friends over about two weeks beforehand so they can leave out their schedules on that day for me and not have any reason to turn down. Seriously, you should give me credit sometimes.”</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles at that. He feeds him a forkful of eggs out of habit this time. “So they agreed?”</p><p>“Of course, they did. They can’t resist me.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>Jaehyun can tell that the older hasn’t fully come into terms with the situation even though how much he tries to hide it and stays positive about it, but Taeyong has made up his mind and Jaehyun wouldn’t dare try to refute that. Once Taeyong makes up his mind, there’s no going back. He knows that. And when Taeyong makes a decision, he always considers the others in the picture even if the result ends up compromising himself. He’s selfless and Jaehyun knows that too.</p><p>“I promise you’ll have all of me for yourself on Monday, Yong. And the day after that, and the day after that day too, and so on,” he squeezes his thigh comfortingly and offers a smile.</p><p>“C’mere, you big cheeseball,” Taeyong giggles as he meets Jaehyun’s lips in the middle.</p><p>Taeyong barely eats after that, insisting he’s not that hungry, and Jaehyun ends up finishing both of their meals because it’s one of the cardinal rules in their household not to waste food. He doesn’t worry too much about that since he’s sure Taeyong’s mom is going to be stuffing her son’s stomach with hearty homemade meals once he arrives home anyway. Still, it doesn’t stop Jaehyun from taking out the tray of cinnamon rolls he baked a couple days ago from their pantry and giving a piece to Taeyong — the sweet should do the trick for now — and then they’re out of the door and to their car.</p><p>The ride to the elementary school where Jaehyun works is quiet and familiar. They do this together on work days, when Jaehyun would drop the older first to the Dance Studio where he works as a choreographer and pick him up again at the end of the day, except now they’re going only to the school and Taeyong will drive the car back alone.</p><p>Jaehyun has long mastered the art of steering the wheel with one hand because his other hand is always preoccupied with Taeyong’s. Throughout the short ride, the latter occasionally feeds him some of the baked good while he talks to his mom on speaker mode.</p><p>When they arrive at the school grounds, there are already a few medium buses parked, the teachers and faculty staffs doing last minute preparations and loading boxes into the vehicles, and hyper little elementary kids running around the courtyard clad in their Cub Scouts uniform.</p><p>“Awe, look at them. They all look so adorable,” Taeyong coos as they file out of the car, watching the children.</p><p>Jaehyun stands beside him with his duffel bag wearing a bright smile that mirrors the sunny weather, his gaze following the older’s. He chuckles airily. “Oh, Yongie, they’ve been chewing my ear off for the whole week talking about how excited they were for this.”</p><p>Taeyong turns to look at him and smiles, seeing the fond look on his partner’s eyes. Jaehyun really sincerely adores his pupils like his own children and his heart melts at that each time.</p><p>It’s going to be fine.</p><p>His own eyes twinkle when his gaze lands on his favorite pupil, a little boy named Minjun who’s under Jaehyun’s advisory section. “Oh, look at Minjun! He looks so cute in his uniform. He’s so tiny he looks like he’s drowning in his scarf. What an adorable sight.”</p><p>The third grader spots them and he quickly sprints to the adults with his little legs and big grin. “Mr. Jaejae! Uncle Yongie! How do I look?”</p><p>Taeyong giggles and opens his arms wide for the kid, lifting him off the ground and into his arms. “Hey little guy, you look so cool. Did you practice for the games later?”</p><p>Minjun nods aggressively and starts motioning with his short fingers as he begins to tell the older about the activities they’ll be doing and the obstacles he’ll have to overcome in the games. “And then I will crawl on the ground so that I can get on the other side but it’s okay if I get mud on my shirt, right? Minjun must win!”</p><p>Taeyong coos. “It’s okay if you get dirty all over, baby, as long as you don’t hurt yourself. Okay?”</p><p>Just then, Yuta, one of Jaehyun’s co-teachers and their mutual friend since college, jogs over to them with a huge smile. “Hey, you two!”</p><p>Taeyong lets go of Minjun when the child, who’s too hyper and eager to stay in one place, starts wiggling out of his grasp to go play with his classmates.</p><p>“So I’m here to tell Jaehyun that it’s not too late to go home. Just say the word, man, and I’ll ask Taeil to substitute for you. He doesn’t have an advisory class anyway,” he jokes.</p><p>“Tell that to Taeyong,” Jaehyun snorts.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Yuta cackles. “But seriously, though, I heard you and the others are going to have a get-together at your place while I’m not there? I’m so offended, Tae.”</p><p>“Yes, we are, and we’re going to have so much fun excluding you,” Taeyong flashes him a shit-eating smirk. “Which one of them told you?”</p><p>“Doyoung did,” he replies then pouts playfully. “And honestly, I’m gonna let this slide since me and Jae have work commitments but the next time should include me or I swear you’ll never hear from me and my coveted friendship ever again.”</p><p>Jaehyun laughs brightly while Taeyong groans in agony. “I don’t have patience for your dramatic ass so early in the morning.”</p><p>“As if you didn’t endure it for more than half a decade already. You’ll be fine, Tae,” Yuta teases then his gaze ventures off towards the building, along with his mind, where Sicheng, a P.E teacher he’s been courting ever since they were assigned there, is carrying boxes of supplies. “Anyways, I’ll get going now. Don’t be too sad, chipmunk. You too, Jae, you should start heading.”</p><p>Taeyong just rolls his eyes and turns to the taller, patting his bicep. “You should help out.”</p><p>“I’ll text, okay?” Jaehyun takes him in a tight embrace and he nods against him.</p><p>He breaks out in a fit of giggles when the taller starts showering his hair with quick but solid kisses, tickling his scalp in the process. He takes a moment to breathe in his scent.</p><p>“I’ll get going now. Don’t wanna piss off your boss,” he mumbles.</p><p>Jaehyun laughs and his dimples make their marvelous appearance on his cheeks. He opens the door to the driver’s seat so Taeyong can climb in and he hovers over the door for a moment, not willing to close it just yet.</p><p>“I love you,” he says.</p><p>“I love you too, Jae,” the other replies softly. “Now close the goddamn door and make yourself useful out there.”</p><p>“Unbelievable,” is all he says with a shake of his head and a fond smile on his lips before he’s off towards the building, duffel bag in hand.</p><p>Taeyong briefly watches him joining Yuta and the others to carry some of the boxes, and then he sets off to a long drive of his own back to his parents’ home.</p><p>Sometime during the drive, when he’s stuck waiting under the red light, his phone pings a notification in the glove compartment. He picks it up, the message bringing an instantaneous smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>I love you. Miss you already.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong spends the rest of his day alternating between stuffing his mouth with his mother’s delicious cooking, lazily watching TV shows on the couch with his dad, and hibernating like a mudfish waiting for the drought to end so they can come out from under the ground.</p><p>Sometime in the afternoon, he receives a text from Jaehyun saying they have arrived at their destination and that he just wanted to check out on him whilst there’s still coverage in the area. He quickly replies, sending a photo of him and his father doing a peace sign and a brief message below telling him to be careful. He doesn’t expect for a reply after that, or another message for the rest of the day, but when he’s about to fall asleep at night, his phone pings a notification from the man. It’s a <em>goodnight, love </em>text.</p><p>On Saturday, Taeyong’s older sister and nephew pays them visit and he spends the better part of his day with her on the mall, eating on restaurants and shopping for whatever, while the eager grandparents babysit their only grandchild. They took a lot of pictures which Taeyong can’t wait to show to Jaehyun. They eat dinner at home, paired with a bright chatter about their current lives, and Taeyong plays with his nephew until bedtime.</p><p>When he prepares for sleep, he checks his phone for any message from Jaehyun. There are a few ones from their group chat about their get-together tomorrow and none from the man. He doesn’t think too much of it since there’s probably no signal there. He types in a reply to his friends before diving into his sheets.</p><p>He wakes with a start deep into the night when his phone vibrates obnoxiously amidst the stillness of his room and he quickly adjusts his vision to the screen, blinking back at him with a message from Jaehyun sent exactly at midnight.</p><p>
  <em>Happy anniversary, Taeyong, my love. Cheers to many more to come as we spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so much.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s such a sap. Jaehyun may have this eternal stone-cold demeanor on him which makes him a lot intimidating to outsiders, but inside he’s a real puddle of sappiness. He never really changed since college,” Doyoung mutters with a snort, playing idly at the neck of his flute.</p><p>“Oh my God, I suddenly remember the time when you discovered your vendetta against clingy guys. You know, the guy who was super needy and would text you every minute and oh gosh, didn’t he have nails longer than an inch? College was real fun, huh,” Ten recalls with mirth.</p><p>“Don’t even remind me,” Doyoung makes a face.</p><p>“Why do you even have such strong distate against the clingy ones, Doie? It’s totally fun in a relationship, important even. You just need to find the right one to be all clingy and sappy with.”</p><p>“Oh, I rather do not take relationship advices from a guy named Johnny Suh,” Doyoung waves his hand in dismiss.</p><p>The table erupts in bubbly laughter. Dinner has long been cleared out and now the group of friends is just passing the time talking idly about everything and nothing over a bottle of champagne before they leave. It’s quite a long ride to get back to their own places and Johnny is their designated driver so he’s cutting down on the alcohol.</p><p>“Honestly though, it’s fascinating as it is scary how you and Jaehyun made it this far, Tae, or just… I don’t know, couples in general,” Ten shrugs. “And on top of that, you guys are engaged!”</p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Taeyong smiles as his gaze catches on his ring. He absentmindedly traces the mouth of his flute with the tip of his finger.</p><p>“Honey, have you forgotten we’re literally married to each other? And we’ve been dating since high school, longer than they are,” Johnny says with a hint of playful disappointment to his husband, Ten, earning a laugh from their friends.</p><p>Ten fakes a gasp. “Of course I didn’t. Each morning I’m reminded of being wed to such a lovely man who keeps forgetting to turn off the lights to the living room before going to sleep. Our electricity bills are a beautiful reminder too, babe.”</p><p>Johnny lightly swats him on the arm.</p><p>“Anyway, let me see your ring, darling,” Ten continues, holding his palm up which Taeyong takes. He and Doyoung huddle over the table to inspect even the smallest details of Taeyong’s ring.</p><p>Ten’s ring is gold with a stunning diamond cut, and the touch of the small centerpiece just screams Ten’s personality: small yet compelling and extravagant. Taeyong’s ring is simple. It’s silver and it doesn’t have a diamond cut, but the tiny details carved into it are beautiful all the same. Along the band, circling it are meticulously embossed vines and flowers and the special part — their initials carved in the middle where nature ends and meets. It’s perfect.</p><p>“So exquisite, Tae, so lovely, so <em>you</em>,” Ten coos.</p><p>Taeyong grins. “Thank you, Tennie.”</p><p>“It is, indeed,” Doyoung nods vigorously, cheeks tainted a soft pink from the champagne. “And I should probably stop staring at it because the longer I do, the more I want to get married as soon as possible so I can flaunt a stunner too.”</p><p>“Awe, don’t worry, Doie, I can easily set you up with one of Johnny’s coworkers, if you want. Nothing beats a man in a suit, right?”</p><p>“You bet. I’ll take whatever I can.”</p><p>“So have you guys talked about your wedding yet? Like the theme?” Johnny asks as the three men settle back onto their chairs.</p><p>“Yes and no, actually. The only thing we’ve agreed on so far is that it’s gonna be an outdoorsy type with lots and lots of flowers and nature,” Taeyong says, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Now that he thinks about it without Jaehyun’s presence, it starts to feel real and he’s frankly terrified if he were to mess it up.</p><p>He’s snap out it when Doyoung places a comforting hand on his thigh. “It’s okay, hyung.”</p><p>“Don’t worry too much, Taeyongie, it’s totally normal to feel nervous and all kinds of uncertainties about your own wedding. I was like that too. We’re here for both you and Jae, remember that. And I can easily hook you up with our wedding planner. You still have his number, right, John?”</p><p>Johnny offers a warm smile. “Of course. Kun is only one call away. He’s excellent at his craft, Tae, there’s no need to worry about.”</p><p>Taeyong sees them off a few hours later, with a promise that they’ll do it again soon with both Jaehyun and Yuta around. He’s still feeling the slight fuzziness from the alcohol so he decides to lounge on the living room to pass time since he doesn’t really want to go to bed just yet.</p><p>Only then when he turns on the TV and his gaze wanders down to the time flashing on the screen does he realize it’s nearly midnight which means their anniversary day is nearly over. He keeps his phone close to him on the couch in the rarest case Jaehyun calls.</p><p>He waits and waits until his eyes droop from exhaustion. He checks the time again and sighs. It’s less than thirty minutes to midnight. Jaehyun must be asleep by now. Taeyong can only imagine the fatigue at the end of the day from the jamboree activities and supervising over a dozen of hyperactive kids throughout. He decides to clean up himself so he can go to sleep too.</p><p>Fresh out from the shower in his pajamas, he goes back to the living room to turn off the lights and lock the front door, but is confused by the soft hum of an engine being parked on their driveway and headlights flashing across their porch.</p><p>He peeks outside, registering the familiar car which he couldn’t quite place whom. He quickly slips outside, squinting at the silhouette emerging from the driver’s side and his eyes bug out at the realization.</p><p>“Baby?” he calls out rather confusedly.</p><p>“Taeyong!” Jaehyun is quite breathless.</p><p>He runs toward the older, like magnets naturally drawn to the other, and connects their lips in a searing kiss the second he cups Taeyong’s face. The latter deepens the kiss in response, hands taking purchase onto the taller’s hair, slipping his tongue easily with fervor to match and an overwhelming sense of familiarity that sends a burst of electricity down to the tips of their toes.</p><p>Jaehyun breaks the kiss after a while, more breathless than before, and quickly pats for his phone in his jean pocket. The screen lights up to show the time. “Look, I made it just in time. It’s technically still our anniversary day.”</p><p>Taeyong’s mouth opens in disbelief. “<em>Oh my God, </em>you did all of that just for this? Jung Jaehyun, you’re one impulsive man! What about the camp, the <em>kids</em>?”</p><p>“Shh, we’ll talk inside, okay?” he says and drags them in.</p><p>But they don’t talk. Once the click of the lock resonates throughout the darkness, their mouths are back on each other in no time. Taeyong lets out a small giggle in between their kisses when he feels Jaehyun’s hands all over him in frantic haste, his lips insistent against his.</p><p>“Slow down, tiger. Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?”</p><p>“Okay, yeah. Sorry. I just missed you so much, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Jaehyunnie.”</p><p>Taeyong takes his hand and leads them to his room. They kiss some more, each second growing hotter, each touch tipping to feverish. Jaehyun knows him so well, knows when to slow down their kisses or when to put in more urgency and need, knows how to make him moan, knows exactly what it is that makes him lose his mind, knows where to touch the right places on his body to set it ablaze, knows when to slow down on his pace or when to go faster and harder to lead him to the edge of his sanity. He knows him like his own.</p><p>Jaehyun slides his shirt over his head with ease and begins unbuckling his belt. Taeyong bites on his lip at the sight. The moon casting its glow to his room makes Jaehyun’s skin pale and magnificently translucent, deliciously highlighting the hard lines on his arms and stomach, the curves and planes of his torso and legs, the naked sight of his manhood. It’s seeing him raw and unfiltered and so ready for only him and he’s absolutely beautiful.</p><p>Taeyong fumbles with the buttons of his own shirt. “Will you help me take these off?”</p><p>Jaehyun wastes no time getting on his knees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I had Taeil to take my place for me,” Jaehyun says over a mouthful of rice and roasted chicken.</p><p>They’re in the kitchen and they don’t know what time it is exactly, probably a couple of hours to dawn, but Taeyong had insisted for Jaehyun to eat when he found out he skipped dinner so he can drive there. He reheated the food his mother had prepared for their friends earlier. His dad did a little roasting in their backyard and he reheated those too.</p><p>He takes a seat in front of Jaehyun, clutching a cup of hot cocoa and watching him eat. He takes relaxation on the faint humming of the radio in the kitchen.</p><p>“What about your pupils? The other teachers?”</p><p>“They’re very understanding and considerate, Yong, I’m not in trouble. And the kids are perfectly fine. They just needed to be put into sleep when I left. Besides, the activities are pretty much done. We had our awarding ceremony earlier. I just left a little earlier than everyone else.” He flashes a dimpled smile.</p><p>“Oh, okay. And the car?”</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles. “It’s Yuta’s.”</p><p>“Oh! I wondered why it looked so familiar.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sicheng and him weren’t in the bus when we departed so I knew he brought his car. Speaking of them, they started dating officially today.” There’s glint to his eyes when he says this, something akin to smugness which Taeyong couldn’t tell why.</p><p>“Oh really? Wow, that’s so awesome. I’m so happy for Yuta, he’s been doing his best to impress Sicheng for years now. I think they’d make a great pair.”</p><p>“I think so too.”</p><p>“But hey, we should really thank him for jumping on your crazy shenanigans,” he laughs incredulously. Then softly, he looks at Jaehyun in the eyes with a small pout. “And you too, babe, you didn’t have to pull all that. But I’m grateful, nonetheless. You always do so much for me, Jae.”</p><p>“And you’re more than worthy of every bit of effort, my love,” Jaehyun smiles at him, dopey and sincere and pretty, and he wonders just how blessed he is for having such an incredible man by his side.</p><p>“Thank you for saying that. I want you to know the same goes for me, babe,” he says because Jaehyun needs to hear that. He should know that he’s appreciated, he’s loved, he’s being reciprocated, and that it makes the two of them in their relationship, never one.</p><p>“Come here, Yong,” Jaehyun says, putting aside his finished meal and then making grabby hands to the smaller. He rounds the table and sits on his lap without any fuss, his arms automatically circling Jaehyun’s nape. The latter holds him by the waist, his touch comforting. “I texted, right? But it was so hard to find a signal and I just felt like it wasn’t enough. I wanted to hold you, like this.”</p><p>Taeyong smiles warmly as he caresses his cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, <em>heavens, </em>so much.” Jaehyun’s eyes twinkle against the artificial light of the kitchen. But it seems they don’t need that anymore. Outside, it’s starting to come alight, the colors muted but hopeful still. It’s another day in their lives.</p><p>“God, how are you so perfect?” Taeyong’s giggles fill the room and the soft hum of the radio playing some instrumental jazz music pales against the sound.</p><p>“Will you dance with me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They get up to their feet clumsily and their bodies press against each other as Jaehyun gently sways them, big smiles on their faces. The kitchen is relatively small but they make do with that. The music is jolly and fast-paced in contrast to their slow, unhurried movements but it’s okay, they don’t need to match it. They’re making a pace of their own.</p><p>Taeyong loves every bit of it.</p><p>“Taeyong?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Thank you for making me the happiest man,” Jaehyun confesses, planting a sweet kiss to his forehead. “Let me take care of you as long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>Taeyong slightly leans back to kiss him square on the lips before burying his head against the taller’s neck. He kisses him there too. “Of course, babe. You made that promise seven years ago when we got together and again when you proposed to me. You’re still keeping it now and I have no doubts you’re keeping it in the future too. Let’s be together for a long, long time, Jaehyunnie.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Jaehyun grins widely, dimples on full display.</p><p>He takes Taeyong’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the ring on his finger — the very thing that symbolizes their sincere and lifelong promise to each other.</p><p>And really, keeping the promise seems like it’ll be the easiest thing they are yet to fulfill for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! Hold on, dude. I think I stabbed my toe onto a rock,” Yuta dramatically whines in pain as he aims his flashlight to his feet. He falls back behind but Jaehyun doesn’t stop walking. “Hey, you’re walking too fast and I’m hurt!”</p><p>“Yuta, you’re literally wearing combat boots. Nothing can hurt your toes, man. Stop being so dramatic,” Jaehyun replies distractedly, arm stretched towards the sky in a desperate attempt to locate a signal. “Shit. It’s almost midnight. Quick, help me!”</p><p>It’s the dead of the night and they’ve drifted from their campsite trying to find a decent signal with only a flashlight and Jaehyun’s phone to guide them through the unfamiliar darkness of the woods.</p><p>“Man, your dedication towards Taeyong is really beyond my wits at this point. I can’t believe you just dragged my ass out in ass o’clock just for this. More so, it’s the <em>second </em>time. God, why am I agreeing to this again?” Yuta remarks with a sigh but still helps his friend find a signal with his own phone.</p><p>“Aren’t you the same with Sicheng, though?” Jaehyun retorts.</p><p>Yuta blushes furiously. “Shut it. I’m not!”</p><p>“Just save it. I’ve seen it all. I’ve been the unwilling witness this whole time, in case you didn’t know.”</p><p>Yuta mumbles under his breath which sounds a lot like a string of curses before he quickly changes the topic. “Let’s keep searching. Isn’t this the same area where you managed to find one yesterday? It should be around here.”</p><p>“Yeah, and we have like, less than five minutes to locate it again. Crap, I need to send it on midnight sharp.”</p><p>“Now <em>you’re</em> being dramatic. I’m sure Taeyong wouldn’t mind a slight discrepancy in the time. He’s probably snoring his ass off right now,” he chortles.</p><p>“There, there! I found it!” Jaehyun announces in triumph.</p><p>He quickly types in his message and hits send just in time it strikes midnight. There’s a childish smile on his face and it’s so foolish and helplessly in love that it makes the other gag in his own saliva.</p><p>“Oh, not this. I better get something out of this too or I will murder you here in cold blood, Jae, and no one will know.”</p><p>Jaehyun promptly looks up from his screen, seemingly having forgotten the other is still there for a moment. “Oh, you <em>will</em> get something, alright. Just relax, man.”</p><p>He starts walking back to the direction of their site and Yuta trails behind him closely in confusion.</p><p>“What do you even mean by that?”</p><p>“Look, I’ll help you with Sicheng, okay? I promise, man.”</p><p>Yuta almost trips on his own feet. He does a double take. Then, in a small and hesitant voice he asks, “Is the desired result guaranteed, though?”</p><p>Jaehyun looks at his friend with a knowing smile then pats his shoulder reassuringly. “I’m confident.”</p><p>The rest of their trek is spent in silence, Yuta on his toes thinking about the prospects of what his friend had said, until the camps are on sight again and Jaehyun turns to him once more.</p><p>“And Yuta? Can I borrow your car tomorrow? If it’s not too bothersome.”</p><p>“My car? What do you need it for?”</p><p>“I’m thinking of going home ahead.”</p><p>“You’re what?”</p><p>Jaehyun smiles sheepishly. “You know, to surprise Taeyong. It’s not too late to spend it with him, right?”</p><p>Yuta breaks out into a soft expression for his friend. He puts an arm around his shoulders as he leads them towards their tents. “As I’ve said, just say the word, man, and I’ll ask Taeil for you. Anything for you and Taeyong, really.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are immensely appreciated &lt;333 stay safe and stay at home!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>